In a communication system, such as a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system and a long term evolution advanced (Long Term Evolution Advanced, LTE-A) system, for the purpose that different user equipments (User Equipment, UE) can have receiving powers approximately at a same level when arriving at an evolved Node B (Evolved Node B, eNB), to avoid interference between user equipments due to a far-near effect, uplink power control according to a path loss (Path Loss, PL) acquired by a reference signal receiving power (Reference Signal Receiving Power, RSRP) is usually performed for a UE.
In a coordinated multi-point transmission (Coordinated Multi-Point, CoMP) system, however, a data receiving point for uplink data transmission might be inconsistent with a data sending point for downlink data transmission, and the path losses to be compensated are also different. The existing method for calculating the path loss fails to satisfy this function, and then the uplink power control according to a path loss acquired based on the prior art by the UE may be not precise enough, thereby reducing the quality of sending uplink data.